Haunted By The Past
by Jessy91
Summary: What happens when her past comes to haunt her? Will she be able to forgive and forget?
1. Chapter 1

**I was in my house when something on TV caught my eye. My high school best friend finally made it to WWE. Who's my high school best friend? Well, you all might know as Wade Barrett but I knew him as Stuart Alexander Bennett.**

**We've met on my first day there. I was new, my parents just moved out from London and he was the only one who made me feel welcomed. Later that week I've found out that we both lived on the same street and since then we became inseparable till our last year of high school. Now he's a WWE Superstar and I'm a journalist for OK Magazine in London, I guess we both realized our dreams.**

**Now back to reality, tomorrow I have an interview at the O2 Arena with NVS and I'm trying to get my facts straight but Stu keeps pooping in my head.**

**'-Gee Leigh, get over it.' I say to myself while turning on my laptop. **

**After a couple of hours I managed to write down some decent questions for the band (NVS). I signed on Twitter and looked up at my mentions; there were a bunch of fans that tweeted me their questions for the band. After choosing the most interesting I tweeted: 'Tomorrow between 5-6 pm I'll be at the O2 interviewing NVS. Can't wait to see them again.' and I sighted off. The high school period pooped back in my head so I went to my photo albums. After taking a good look I realized how much I've changed. I used to have light brown hair but now it's dyed dark, used to wear glasses but I got rid of these a long time ago and I can count at least 5 other changes but there's no point. My house phone starts ringing and wakes me up from my day dreaming.**

**'-Hello.' I say a bit grumpy.**

**'-Hi Leigh. I was wondering if you can do me a favor?' my boss Joanne asked.**

**'-Sure, what do you need?'**

**'-Can you do an interview tonight? I can't send anyone else because they're on the field and you're they only one who's not.'**

**' and who am I interviewing?'**

**'-At Hilton, around 7 and you are interviewing 6 WWE Superstars.' she says and my heart skips a beat.**

**'-Give me their names so I can have an idea.' I manage to say.**

**'-I don't know their real names so I'll give you their on-screen names.'**

**'-No problems.'**

**'-John Cena, Randy Orton, Edge, Sheamus, Justin Gabriel and Wade Barrett.' I was about to faint when I heard the last name.**

**'-Can you write it down by tomorrow?' she adds.**

**'-I'll try.'**

**'-Do your best and we'll talk soon.' she said.**

**'-Will do boss.' I said and hanged up.**

**Bollocks. I'm in deep shit. The last thing I need is a high school reunion. Since I have less than 6 hours I decided to look up on the Internet for their backgrounds.**

*****4 hours and 30 minutes later*****

**I went to my Twitter account and tweeted: ''Apparently tonight I'm doing an interview with John Cena, Randy Orton, Edge, Justin Gabriel, Sheamus and Wade Barrett. Any questions?''**

**Soon my timeline was invaded by questions from the fans. One tweet caught my eye. It was from Stu/Wade. **_**'Please be gentle with us=)'. **_**I replied: **_**'It's clearly that you don't live here. I have a reputation of asking the most uncomfortable questions. Y'er gonna need luck.'**_

**I wrote down a few questions before seeing that Stu answered to my tweet:**_** 'I goggled you and I have to say that I'm impressed. You remind me of someone.'**_

**Gosh this went too far. Luckily I've changed my name and I look a lot different. I don't wanna go through what I went again. I was in love with Stu but never told him. I got over him really hard but his behavior helped me come to my senses if I can say so.**

**I signed off without replying and went to my wardrobe to choose something to wear tonight. I took out a white shirt by D & G, a black skirt from Versace and some beige peep toe shoes from Christian Louboutin My outfit was screaming ''Business meeting.'' Lol, I know. I decided to go with my car instead of taking a cab. I drive a Porsche 911, that car is my pride and joy. I have another car but I don't use it very often. I had 20 minutes to go to the Hilton; thank God that traffic wasn't that intense. 15 minutes later I arrived sound and safe and went straight to conference room. Luckily I was the first to arrive there. I hope they're not star struck, took a sit and reviewed my questions. 2 minutes later the door swigged open and 2 of them entered the room. I recognized them pretty fast. It was John Cena and Randy Orton.**

**'-Leigh Filan?' John asked.**

**'-Yes. I assume that you are John Cena and Randy Orton, am I right?'**

**'-Yes m'am.' John says.**

**'-Please call me Leigh. M'am was my mom and I'm not that old.' I said laughing.**

**'-Ok Leigh. Are we gonna wait for the others to come or start without them?' Randy asked.**

**'-Let's give them another 5.' I respond smiling.**

**'-In the meanwhile tell me something about you.' I added.**

**'-We're both current WWE champs.' John says proudly and Randy nods.**

**'-Both married.' Randy says smiling.**

**'-Yeah but you have a kid so you bet me at this.' John says laughing.**

**The chemistry between the 2 of them is so touchable. Thank God that they are so easy going.**

**'-We're both faces.' Randy says.**

**'-That means you're the good guys, right? I ask.**

**'-Yeah. The other 4 are the bad guys.' John says.**

**'-Not really. Edge is somewhere in between.' Randy explains laughing.**

**'-That's true man.' John says. Before we could say something else the door opens again and the other 4 walk in.**

**'-Sorry for being late. We got lost.' Edge excuses.**

**'-Not a problem. Please have a sit so we can make this fast. I'm pretty sure that you don't like being questioned by me. I know I wouldn't.' I say chuckling and they laugh.**

*****An hour and 45 minutes*****

**I was closing my laptop when Stu says:**

**'-I was right, you do look like someone I used to know.'**

**'-That's life Mr. Bennett.' I respond.**

**'-Probably.' he says scratching the back of his head.**

**'-Before sending this to my boss, I'll send you the interview to give it a read and tell me if it's ok.'**

**'-Sure. It was a pleasure to do this interview.' John says smiling**

**'-The pleasure was all mine, good luck with the show. The crowd from London is pretty hard to please.' I respond.**

**'-Have you ever watched a wrestling show?' Sheamus asked.**

**'-Yeah but a long time ago.' **

**'-Then why don't you come to tomorrow's show.' Justin asks smiling **

**Gosh he's so cute I thought.**

**'-Let's see if I'm free.' I said opening my notebook.**

**'-So are you gonna come?' Wade asks.**

**'-I have an interview from 5 to 6 but I'm pretty sure that we'll finish around 6:30 but after that I'm free.'**

**'-Cool. The show starts at 8:30.' John says handing me a backstage pass.**

**'-Thanks. I'll bring the interview too.'**

**'-Sounds good.' Edge said.**

**'-In this case till tomorrow.' I said leaving the conference room.**

**Boy that was close. Why did I accept to go to the show tomorrow? Probably because I wanna see Stu again. Thank God he didn't recognized me that would've complicated things for me at least. I took my car and headed home. After taking a cold shower and then started to work at the interview. Around 2 am the interview was done and I was really proud of it. I just hope they will like it too. I signed on Twitter and checked my mentions. There was one from John, one from Randy and one from Justin and none from Stu. **

**They were saying that they had a blast doing the interview, I replied thanking them for their time and kind words. Right when I was about to sign off I saw a tweet from Stu:**_**'You should be sleeping. Stop working you crazy girl.' 'Lol, I know but I have Insomnia. Same goes for you Mr.' **_**my reply was.**

**A couple of seconds later he replies: **_**'Same here. Are you still coming to the show or you got scared?'**_

**I reply: '**_**=)=) Me? Scared? That's the funnies thing I've heard lately.'**_

'_**I have the reputation of being a funny man.'**_** he says.**

**I was about to reply:' I know' but I realized that it would've been a huge mistake. Instead I wrote: **_**'That's good. My bed is calling me so good night.**_** .**_**'Good night doll.'**_** was his reply.**

**He used to call me doll when we were in high school. He used that word when he talked with me and apparently now he probably calls ''doll'' every girl he meets.**

*****Next morning*****

**I've woke up around noon. After taking a shower and having a late breakfast I signed on Twitter and tweeted:**_** 'Finished editing my interview with the WWE Superstars. Pretty happy with the way it turned in. I'll probably go to tonight's show.' **_**Checked my mentions and saw one from John:**_**' Yo girl, how do you feel doing an interview with the divas?**_

_**'It would be great.'**_** I reply knowing that Joanne will be over the moon.**

_**'In this case will talk more after tonight's show. C U there.**_**' he replied**

_**'Ok mate.'**_** was my answer.**

**Switched off my laptop and started to get ready for my interview with NVS. I've meet them on my first year of University, back when they weren't famous yet. They were just starting in the music business and I've supported them since. It will be a good laugh to do this interview.**

***** 7:30 pm*****

**The interview went really well, not that I would've expected any other way. Now I'm getting ready to go to the show. Fingers crossed. I've decided to wear something more appropriate for a wrestling show so I took from my wardrobe a pair of baggy jeans, a red t-shirt and a pair of Converse. I look like one of John's fans.=).**

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

*****At the arena*****

**After parking my car I saw Justin waiting for me.**

**'-Let me guess, you're the youngest so they sent you after me.' I greet laughing.**

**'-Pretty much not that I would complain waiting for such a beautiful lady.' he responds.**

**'-Why thank you. You're not too bad either.' I say sending him into fits of laughter.**

**'-How are the divas?' I ask a couple of moments later.**

**'-They are nice. Well, most of them.' he says chuckling.**

**'-Do you have a match tonight?' I ask.**

**'-Yes, against the Usso's. I'm teaming with Heath my friend.' he responds.**

**'-Sounds like fun. You're supposed to win or not?'**

**'-You'll have to wait and see.' he says winking.**

**'-You're no fun at all.' I say laughing.**

**'-We're there.' Justin says opening the door for me.**

**'-Hi Leigh.' John says smiling.**

**'-Hello. I see that most of the lads are here.' I say noticing that the only one missing was Stu.**

**'-Wade is probably screwing Kelly in his locker room.' Randy says laughing and the others nod.**

**'-I gotta go. My match is next.' Justin says.**

**'-Good luck and see you later.' I say turning to John.**

**'-So what's with the divas interview?' I ask.**

**'-Last night Vince called and asked how the interview went and we all said that it was really nice and he asked me to ask you if you want to do an interview with the divas.'**

**'-Tomorrow I have the day off so I can do it then.'**

**'-That's cool because we have the day off too.' Randy chimes in.**

**'-How many divas are?' I ask.**

**'-About 14.' John says.**

**'-It's gonna take a while to do it.' I respond looking at the TV. It was Justin's match. Damn, he looks fine. Of course he won or his team on. His finisher is wicked.**

**'-Now I'm starting to regret that I don't have time anymore to watch the wrestling shows.' I say.**

**'-I'm assuming that you like Justin's move.' Randy says chuckling.**

**'-Of course I did. Back when I was watching it there weren't too many high flyers.' I respond.**

**'-When was the last time you watched?' Sheamus asks.**

**'-About 7 or 8 years ago.'**

**'-Wow, that's a pretty long time.' Edge says more to himself.**

**'-Back then you had really long hair, Randy was a cocky lad and John was rapping all the time.' I say laughing.**

**'-Hey I resent that.' Randy says.**

**'-You should. I remember that I never liked you.' I say looking very serious but inside I was laughing.**

**'-I'm hurt.' he says and the others start laughing.**

**'-Who was your favorite?' Edge asks.**

**'-Stone Cold and then Batista. I hated Rock with all my heart.' I say laughing and John almost chocked from so much laughter.**

**'-I see that you're having fun without me.' Wade says entering the locker room.**

**'-From what I heard you were pretty busy.' I say smirking.**

**'-Our match is next.' Sheamus says to Edge.**

**'-Good luck lads.' I say smiling. They leave and right there Justin and his tag team partner come back.**

**'-Leigh this is Heath, my friend.' Justin says introducing him.**

**'-Nice meeting you.' I say smiling and checking out Justin. He looks so hot in his wrestling gear.**

**'-The pleasure is all mine.' Heath says.**

**'-You didn't told me that she's that hot.' Heath whispers to Justin but everybody hears and starts laughing.**

**'-My bad then.' Justin says smiling.**

**'-Since we have an hour till my match and Randy's how about to show you the divas locker room so you can meet them before the interview.' John says.**

**'-Wicked. Let's go.'**

_*****Divas Locker room*****_

**'-Ladies all decent?' John asks knocking.**

**'-Oui.' some French diva says.**

**'-That would be Maryse our Canadian diva.' John explains.**

**'-Ladies this is Leigh. She works for Ok Mag.'**

**'-Hi!' they roar in unison except for a blonde.**

**'-That would be Barbra Blank aka Kelly Kelly. Don't mind her she's always like that.' John whispers.**

**'-I'll let you talk. Nattie bring her to my locker room after you finished talking.' John says before leaving.**

**'-Sure thing.' The blonde Nattie says.**

**'-So anyone has something against doing the interview after 12 o'clock?' I ask.**

**'-Not at all. We don't like getting up early.' Maryse the Canadian diva says.**

**'-I guess we have something in common.' I say smiling.**

**They introduced and said their on-screen names. Soon we were chatting like some old friends. While we were talking about whom's hotter Kelly left the locker room slamming the door.**

**'-Is she always like this?' I ask.**

**'-Yeah. And we can't do anything about it.' Beth says sighting.**

**'-That must suck for you.' I say.**

**'-She's worse since she won the divas title.' Melina says.**

**'-And now she's screwing Wade.' Maryse adds.**

**'-Randy told me about this. I would never imagined that a lad like Wade would go out with someone like her.' I say.**

**'-You're not the only one.' Nattie adds.**

**'-Well John and Randy's match just finished.' Nikki Bella says.**

**'-Let's scare them.' Layla suggests.**

**'-I'm in.' I say smiling.**

**We went to John's locker room and surprisingly it was empty. We switched off the lights and waited patiently for them to come.**

**'-I'm about to die.' Maryse says.**

**'-Me too.' I say holding a fit of laughter.**

**Right when I was about to add something I heard some noise so I signaled to the divas to be quite and waited for them to enter the room.**

**'-That was a great match.' Randy says entering the locker room**

**'-It felt great.' John says. Maryse gave the signal and we jumped on their backs before they had a chance to turn on the light.**

**'-What the fuck?' We heard Randy saying and we started to laugh. Brie turned on the light. The look on their faces was priceless.**

**'-That ain't fair.' John says.**

**'-What's not fair?' Rosa asks smirking**

**'-You are 15 and we are only 2.' he responds.**

**Randy was trying to get up and I offered him a hand but he grabbed my hand really fast so I couldn't keep my balance and ended up falling on top of him. They started to laugh and we turned red.**

**'-This is the funnies thing I saw lately.' John says.**

**'-Well it's not.' I say getting up.**

**'-Yes it is.' Maryse says still laughing.**

**Just when the spirits were about to calm down Justin, Edge, Sheamus and Wade entered the room.**

**'-Why is everybody laughing?' Sheamus asks.**

**'-Leigh tried to help Randy get up but ended falling on top of him.' Layla explains.**

**'-Don't dare laugh or I'll cut you.' I say and Randy nods.**

**'-Man, she even scarier then Taker on a bad day.' Edge says shaking his head.**

**'-Neah, she's cute.' Justin says smiling.**

**'-Awwww.' the divas said and we both blushed.**

**'-Let's get to the point.' Stu interrupts the friendly atmosphere.**

**'-Nicely done Wade.' Alicia says hitting his arm**

**'-We were wondering if you all wanna go to a club and have a drink.' Sheamus asks.**

**'-I know a good place. One of my friends owns it.' I say.**

**'-So, everybody's ok with this?' John asks.**

**They all said yes so I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Andrew's number.**

**'-Hi Drew! Are you still at the club?' I ask.**

**'-Yes. Why?'**

**'-Clear the VIP area. I'm coming with some friends.'**

**'-Anything for you.' he says.**

**'-Thank you. See you in a bit.' I say and hang up.**

**'-We're good to go.' I say after finishing the conversation.**

**15 minutes we headed to our cars. Justin was riding with me since he normally goes with Wade but since Kelly will come he preferred to leave them alone.**

**'-What about we play 20 questions on our way there?' he asks.**

**'-Sure.' I respond turning on the engine.**

**'-Your name?' he asks.**

**'-My real name is Jessica but I changed it into Leigh. Yours?'**

**'-Paul. How old are you?'**

**'-29. You?'**

**'-Same. Favorite color?'**

**'-Red. You?'**

**'-Blue. Favorite sport?'**

**'-Football. You?'**

**'-Same. Favourite team?'**

**'-Liverpool even though I grew up in London and Manchester. Yours?' I say laughing.**

**'-Chelsea. Do you have a boyfriend?'**

**'-Nope. You?'**

**'-I'm not gay.' he says laughing.**

**'-I didn't said that. I meant if you have someone.' I say laughing too. Tears were running on my cheeks.**

**'-Neah I'm single.' he responds while I was parking the car. We got inside and waited for the others to arrive.**

**'-Evening Leigh. Where's the rest of your gang?' Drew asks kissing me on the cheeks.**

**'-They are on their way.' I introduced them and soon after that the others arrived.**

**'-The club looks nice.' Nattie says.**

**'-Thank you. Leigh you know the way. Have fun.' he said and left.**

**We drinked, danced, talked and around 3 am most of us were pretty hammered.**

**'-You are really beautiful.' Justin says. I don't think that he was that drunk but he clearly needed a couple of drinks to tell me this. I leaned closer and kissed him. And oh boy, that was one hell of a kiss. We kissed for a minute or more and we only stopped when we realized that our friends were staring at us.**

**'-What? Can't we have fun?' I managed to say and they started to laugh.**

**30 minutes I decided that it was about time to go home so I asked Andrew to give me a lift and one to Justin since neither Justin or I were in a fit state to drive. **

**'-I'm pretty tired Leigh. Why don't you invite Justin to stay over so I don't have to do 2 times the same trip?' Andrew suggests winking but I don't think I realized that till next morning.**

**'-Are you ok with this?' I ask Justin.**

**'-Yeah.'**

**'-Then let's go lads. I'm tired.' I say yawning.**

**'-Bye boys and girls. See you tomorrow ladies. Can we do the interview at 2 because I don't think I can get up before 1?'**

**'-Sure. I'll call you around one.' Brie says.**

**Around 4 I was in my kitchen trying to stand up looking for something in my cabinets.**

**'-What are you looking for?' Justin asks.**

**'-Something to calm down my headache.'**

**He gave some pill and a glass of blueberry juice.**

**'-You'll feel better in 10.' he said.**

**'-You should go to bed. Your room is on the first floor on the right. It's the first room. You'll find some clothes in the wardrobe. They belonged to my dad.' I said trying to get up.**

**'-Let me help you get to your room and then I'll go to sleep.'**

**'-Thanks. Good night.' I said and collapsed on the bed.**

**'-Night.' he said and left.**


	3. Chapter 3

**1 hour later I was still wide awake. I decided to go to the kitchen and drink some water or juice to calm my stomach and somehow I managed to break a glass. I've turned on the light and started to clean the floor. Justin probably heard the noise and came downstairs to check up.**

**'-Everything ok?' he asks worried.**

**'-Gee, you almost gave me a heart attack.' I say dropping the broken glass on the floor.**

**'-Here let me help you.' he says picking up some glass.**

**'-Thank you.' I say picking the last bits of glass.**

**'-Did you get any sleep?' he asks.**

**'-No, I can't sleep. You?'**

**'-I can't sleep either.'**

**'-How much did we had tonight?' I ask.**

**'-I had only 3 beers and 2 shots of tequila, you on the other hand...' he says scratching the back of his head.**

**'-Continue.'**

**'-I stopped counting after 12 shots of tequila and 5 beers.'**

**'-That much?' I ask. I haven't drinked like that since my last year of University.**

**'-Yeah. Look about the kiss.' he starts but I cut him off.**

**'-Let me guess, you regret it.' I say laughing.**

**'-No, not at all.' he says rapidly.**

**'-Then?'**

**'-I don't want you to think that I' m the type that jumps on every girl that he meets.'**

**'-Don't worry about this and if I remember correctly I kissed you.' I say smirking.**

**'-Then I have to make it even.' he said leaning closer and kissing me. We started off gently but soon sparkles were flying and the things were heating up. He picked me up, bridal style and carried me to my bedroom. The t-shirt I was wearing flew across of the room and landed on my desk. He kissed me on my neck and then started to leave butterfly kisses all over my body and I did the same. He unhooked my bra and ripped off my panties. I undressed him quickly being eager to see him naked. We were both hungry for each other, he entered me slowly and soon I was screaming his name.**

**'-Oh God.' was all we could say before reaching our peaks.**

**'-That was amazing.' he said smiling a couple of moments later.**

**'-Yeah.' was all I could mutter. My heart was still pounding.**

**'-So what this makes us?' he asks a couple of minutes later. **

**'-Whatever you want. I'm not gonna pressure you or anything.' **

**'-Ummm...What about you becoming my girlfriend?' he asks.**

**'-You are very sneaky, you know? But I like the way you're thinking.' I replied smiling.**

**'-In this case my love you should get some sleep because you have an interview tomorrow.' he said kissing me on the forehead.**

**'-Ok boyfriend.' I said smiling.**

**'-Night girlfriend.'**

**'-Night.'**

_*****Next day*****_

**I woke up at 1 and**__**soon my phone started to ring. It was Brie.**

**'-Morning. What's up?' I ask.**

**'-Morning. Are we still on to do the interview at 2?' she asks.**

**'-Uhuh. I just have to take a shower, get dressed and eat something.'**

**'-Ok. How's Justin?' she asks.**

**'-Asleep. Probably.' I said because I didn't know if Justin wants to tell them about us.**

**'-Oh, ok. I'll see you in an hour then.' she said.**

**'-Sure thing love. Bye.' I said and hanged up. I took a shower and after I came back I saw that Justin was awake.**

**'-Morning. Did I wake you up?' I ask**

**'-No. You look beautiful.' he said smiling.**

**'-You're lying. I look like a mess.' I said**

**'-Well in this case you look like a beautiful mess my love.' he said smiling.**

**'-Thank you. Brie called. She asked about you.' **

**'-Really? What did you said?'**

**'-That you were probably asleep. I didn't know if you want them to know about us.' I said shrugging.**

**'-Only if you want.' was his answer.**

**'-Well if they ask will tell them and if don't we won't brag.' I propose.**

**'-Ok. Will talk more after I take a shower.**

**'-Meanwhile I'll fix something for breakfast or should I say lunch and get dressed. You have a tooth brush in the cabinet.' I said.**

**'-Thanks.' he said and went to the bathroom.**

**I went to my wardrobe and took out a red shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and some peep toe shoes. It took me 3 minutes to get dressed and 5 to do my makeup and hair. I went to the kitchen and fixed some English breakfast even though it was lunch time. I had 30 minutes to eat and to go to the interview.**

**'-Mmmm. Smells fantastic.' Justin said kissing me.**

**'-Wow, this is the best breakfast/lunch I ever had.' he said after we finished eating.**

**'-I'm glad you liked it. By the way you look really hot in my dad's clothes.' I said laughing.**

**'-Why thank you. You should get going. We'll talk more after you come back.' he said.**

**'-You are right my dear. You have the keys from my other car on my desk and if you get bored go sightseeing.' I said before heading to the interview,**

**'-I don't get a kiss?' he asked pouting.**

**I kissed him and he smirked.**

**I arrived at the Hilton at ladies weren't there yet so I had a moment to review my questions. It was almost 14:15 when most of them arrived to the conference room. Kelly was the only one missing. A couple of the girls tried calling her but it went straight to voice mail. It was almost 5 am and she still didn't come. The interview was going really well. It was really hot in the room even though we had air con. I went through my bag and took a hair clip; I pulled my hair into a pony tail. What I didn't notice this morning was the hickey I had on the left side of my neck.**

**'-Nice hickey.' Maryse said laughing.**

**'-What?' I ask puzzled.**

**'-Umm, Leigh you have a hickey on your neck.' Nikki said.**

**I went through my bag again and searched for a mirror. After taking a look in the mirror I saw a pretty big hickey on my neck.**

**'-Bollocks. How am I supposed to go to work with this?' I asked looking pissed.**

**'-Should we ask who did it?' Eve asked smuggling.**

**'-I think I know who did it.' Melina said.**

**'-Really? Who?' ****Nattie asks.**

**'-Justin, duhh. ****They were all over each other last night.' Melina explained and I almost dropped the mirror.**

**'-Is it true?' Beth asks.**

**'-Ummm...Yeah.' I admitted coyly.**

**'-Awww.' they said.**

**We finished the interview around 6:30 and after that they started the questioning me**

**'-So, how is she?' Maryse asked smirking.**

**'-Translate please.' I responded.**

**'-She want to know how good is he in bed.' Gail explained.**

**'-Ohhhh. Let's say that he's very, very good.' I said winking.**

**'-That good, huh?' Maryse asked laughing.**

**'-Don't let Kelly hear this or she might jump on him.' Nikki warned me half jokingly and half seriously.**

**'-So what are you? A couple, fuck buddies, friends with benefits or what? Maryse asked.**

**'-Is she always like this?' I asked.**

**'-Yes now answer.' she said and the others started to laugh.**

**'-Take a wild guess.' was my answer.**

**'-Couple.' they roared in unison.**

**'-How did you know?' I asked.**

**'-Because Justin is a gentleman and he would never use a woman just for sex.' Layla explained.**

**'-I'll keep that in mind.' I said smiling.**

**'-We'll stay in London till Saturday so don't be a stranger.' Maryse said hugging me.**

**'-I won't. Whenever you have some free time call me and we'll meet up.' I said.**

**'-Sounds good. Now go to Justin, we wouldn't want to make him wait.'** **Alicia aid laughing.**

**'-I'll send you the interview tomorrow so you can review it. See ya around.' I said.**

**'-Ok. Bye.' They said.**


	4. Chapter 4

_*****At my house*****_

**'-I'm back. I said as I entered the hallway. Justin came from the living room and kissed me.**

**'-Missed me much?' I asked cocky.**

**'-You have no idea. How the interview went?' he asked.**

**'-Really well except for the fact that Kelly didn't showed up.'**

**'-I'm not surprised. They know about us?' he asked.**

**'-Yeah. They saw this.' I say pointing to the hickey.**

**'-Awww, sorry babe.' he said kissing me again.**

**'-It's ok. Their questioning was pretty funny.' I said laughing.**

**'-I bet. I'll have to go through the same thing with the guys.' he said.**

**'-I'm hungry. What do you wanna have?' I asked.**

**'-You.' he said smiling.**

**'-I meant food genius but I like the way you're thinking.' I said smirking.**

**'-Whatever you're having is fine by me.'**

**'-Lasagna.' I said picking up the phone and ordering it.**

**'-Can you set the table while I take a shower?'**

**'-Sure.' he said. Then my phone started to ring. It was John.**

**'-Hello.' I said.**

**'-Hi Leigh. What's with this rumor going on that you and Justin are a thing?' he asked.**

**'-You should sit because it's not a rumor it's true.' I said and I only can imagine John's face.**

**'-Are you for real?'**

**'-Yes. Now can you do me a favor?'**

**'-Sure. What do you need?'**

**'-Can you tell your boss that Kelly didn't showed up for the interview.'**

**'-Ok. Say hi to Justin and have fun you love birds.' John said laughing.**

**'-Ummm, thanks?'**

**'-I'll call you after I talk with Vince. Bye girl.'**

**'-Bye.' I said and hanged up.**

**'-John said hi and he also wanted to check if it's true that we're a ''thing'' as he called us.' I tell Justin.**

**'-Sounds like John.'**

**'-I'll go take that shower before my phone starts ringing again.' I said and run to the stairs.**

**After taking a shower I went downstairs to have dinner with Justin.**

**'-Can I ask you something?' Justin said.**

**'-Sure. Hit me.'**

**'-Ummm, I was wondering how our relationship will work since you're in London and I'm traveling from state to state and from country to country.'**

**'-Well, when we have a couple of days off will get together no matter where you are or where am I.' I said.**

**'-You sure wanna do this?' he asks.**

**'-Yeah. I don't see another option if we want this to make it work.'**

**'-In this case will do as you said.' Justin said smiling. Our conversation was interrupted by my phone that was ringing again. It was a new number.**

**'-Hello.' I said picking up.**

**'-Hello Jessica. How's life?' a voice that seemed familiar asked me. I almost froze when I heard my real name.**

**'-You've got the wrong person. I'm Leigh.' I said and Justin frowned.**

**'-If that's what you call yourself nowadays.' he said.**

**'-Please don't call again.' I said and hanged up.**

**'-Who was that?' Justin asked.**

**'-I have no idea but it was creepy. He knew my real name.'**

'-**Why did you changed your name in the first place'**

**'-I never liked my name and after high school I needed a fresh start, so I started with my name.'**

**'-Ohhh.' he said.**

**'-I'll tell you the whole story one day.'**

**'-It's your choice. What do you have planned for tomorrow?'**

**'-As far as I know I'm free unless something comes up. You'**

**'-I have a signing between 10-11 and after that I'm free.'**

**'-That's good. We can spend the rest of the day together.' I suggest.**

**'-Awesome. Now I have to go to the hotel to get changed.' he says.**

**'-What about this: you bring your luggage here and while you're in London you'll stay here?' I offer.**

**'-You sure?'**

**'-Of course.'**

**'-Then I should get going. I'll take your car.' he said.**

**'-That's why I gave you the keys.' I said smirking.**

**'-Smartass.' he said and left.**

**After cleaning the table I went to my laptop and signed on Twitter. I had lots of mentions from the fans asking how the interview went, so I tweets: **_**'' The WWE ladies were a lot of fun. I had an amazing time interviewing them and now I feel like I've known them my whole life.'' **_

**Scrolling down I saw a tweet from Stu: **_**''Having fun? I know that I am.'' **_**.I replied: **_**''What's that suppose to mean?''. ''Should I refresh your memory? Or is your high school best friend that easy to forget.'' **_**was his reply.**

**For a minute or two I couldn't move. I switched off the computer and started pacing around the room till I heard the door. I went downstairs and saw Justin with his bags.**

**'-I'll go put those in my room.' he said.**

**'-Ok. Can we talk after that?' I asked.**

**'-Sure.' he said and kissed me.**

**I have to tell him about my past before he finds out from Stu, that's for sure. How will he react? I have no idea but let's hope for the best.**

**'-You ok? You look scared I would dare to say.' Justin said taking a sit next to me on the sofa.**

**'-I wanna talk to you about why I changed my name.' I said.**

**'-Ok, I'm listening.' he said holding me close into his arms.**

**'-Until I was 14 I lived in London after that my parents moved to Preston, Manchester. On my first day at school I've meet Stu. We instantly became friends since both of us were mad wrestling fans. 3 years later I realized that I was in love with him, that was pretty obvious to others but not to me or him. One day when I was about to tell him the police called telling me that my mother died in a car accident. He never asked about what I was about to tell him. Our life continued like it never happened. My dad started to drink heavily after that and he passed away 2 years ago because of it. Back to Stu, on the last year of high school he changed a lot he turned from being my best friend into my bully. I was a chubby girl, I was wearing glasses and I was dressing pretty much like a boy. He made my last year of high school a living hell. After finishing school I went to Oxford, changed my name from Jessica Byrne into Leigh Filan, changed the way I was dressing**, **trimmed my hair, threw away the glasses and never looked back once.' I explained.**

**'-Sorry to hear about your parents. Why do I have the impression that your past is haunting you?'**

**'-Because it is. Stu is back and he knows that I'm Jessica.' I said.**

**'-Don't worry I'll never let him hurt you again.'**

**'-You can't do that. He's your friend.' **

**'-What do you mean?'**

**'-Stu's full name is Stuart Alexander Bennett.' I say dropping the bomb shell.**

**'-As in Wade Barrett?' he asked.**

**'-Yes, he tweeted me earlier saying that he knows and I freaked out because I don't wanna go through that again.'**

**'-I'll talk to him and tell to back off. I would never imagine that he was like that. He was always ''The nice guy''; well until he hooked up with Kelly.' Justin stated.**

**'-You two are friends and I don't want to ruin your friendship.'**

**'-So you want me to be nice with him? How can you ask something like that after what he did to you?'**

**'-Because I already forgave him and moved on. I just wanna live my life peacefully.'**

**'-Are you sure is not something else?'**

**'-If you were wondering if I'm still in love with him the answer is NO.'**

**'-I didn't asked that but it's good to know. Are you feeling better now?' he asked.**

**'-Being honest yes.'**

**'-That's good to know. What do you wanna do now?'**

**'-I wanna have some ice cream and then we'll see.' I said winking.**

**He went to the fridge and my cell started to ring. It was John.**

**'-Hello. Everything ok?'**

**'-Yes. I talked with Vince and he was wondering if you can do a separate interview with Kelly tomorrow.'**

**'-As long as she won't be late I'll do it.' I responded.**

**'-I'll send you Kelly's number so you can talk to her.'**

**'-Uhum. Thanks.'**

**'-Welcome. Bye honey.**

**'-Ha ha. Very funny. Bye.'**

**'-Vince wants me to do an interview with Kelly tomorrow.' I announced.**

**'-That's gonna suck for you.' Justin said.**

**'-You tell me. Her attitude gets on my last nerve.'**

**'-Wade might come with her. Will you be ok?'**

**'-I'll behave and if they get out of the line I won't finish the interview.' I responded.**

**'-I can come with you if you want.'**

**'-You will?'**

**'-Yes he might behave if he sees us together.' he said smiling.**

**'-Thank you, you're the best.' I said and kissed him.**

'-**I'd better be.' he said smirking.**

**We went to bed early but we didn't sleep (if you know what I mean). I scheduled the interview with Kelly at 1. She was really nice on the phone; I guess Vince told her something... I felt asleep thinking that my life it started to get better and better. I have an amazing boyfriend and the job I love. What could I wish for more?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I woke up around 11 and after taking a quick shower I went to fix breakfast. Justin was at that signing. While I was finishing the last bits I heard my phone ringing.**

'**-Hello.' I said **

'**-Morning Jessica. How's life?'**

'**-Still with this joke? I think you should mind your own business if you don't want to get in trouble.' I say **

'**-Now that's not a way to talk with an old friend.' Stu said and I sighted.**

'**-You know what I don't have time for this. Why don't you get a life and leave me alone?' I asked.**

'**-Because I wanna catch up with you.' He said sounding serious.**

'**-You don't even know me.' I said.**

'**-Yes I know you. You are Jessica Byrne, the one who was my best friend till I fucked it up.' He said and I felt sorry for him but I wasn't gonna fall for this crap.**

'**-You're wrong. My name is Leigh Filan and you most definitely are not my best friend.' I said and hanged up.**

**I frowned at the thought that I might have to see Stu again today. Justin just came back home and saw that I was lost in my thoughts and I was frowning too.**

'**-Why are you frowning?' he asked kissing me.**

'**-Stu called again and said that he only wants to catch up but I didn't believed him and I kept telling him that I'm Leigh Filan not Jessica Byrne. I really don't want to tell him the truth even though he suspects.' I said.**

'**-I know. Don't worry about him, I'll be with you today and he won't try anything.' He said.**

'**-OK. Now let's eat so we can get going.' I said taking a seat.**

**After finishing our breakfast I changed into something more appropriate for an interview. Justin was already dressed and was watching TV. I decided to long on Twitter to check my mentions and to tell to my followers about my interview with Kelly**

'_**Hey people. I'm about to do an interview with Kelly Kelly. Tweet me your questions and I'll chose 5.'**_

**I saw that I have a mention from Randy: **_**'Good luck and tell Gabriel that he has an interview at 5.'**_

'_**Thanks. Lol. Do I look like his P.A? I'll tell him, just this time.' **_**I replied.**

'_**But you're his girl. Double lol. =)' **_**he said.**

'_**Hey that was supposed to be a secret. Only joking. Gotta go now. Talk later.' **_** I replied then chose 5 questions. Just before signing out I saw a tweet from Maryse and one from Stu. **

**Maryse: '**_**Bonne chance. What are you doing tomorrow? The divas have a day off so we were wondering if you wanna go shopping. Bisous.**_**'**

'_**I'm in. See you at 12 in Trafalgar Square?'**_** Was my reply.**

**Stu: '**_**You are with Gabriel? 0_0'**_

'_**Yes. Justin and I are an item. Happy?**_**' I replied a bit pissed.**

**Maryse:**_**' Sounds go to us. Be sexy.'**_

**Stu**_**: 'I was just asking.'**_

**I signed off and went downstairs.**

'**-Ready?' I asked Justin.**

'**-Yeah. You?'**

'**-Ready as I'll ever be. Randy said that you have an interview at 5.' I said.**

'**-Really?'**

'**-Uhuh. I signed on Twitter to see if there were people that have questions for Kelly and he was online too so since apparently I'm your girl he said to pass it to you.' I said laughing.**

'**-My girl, huh?' he said smirking.**

'**-Well apparently.' I said shrugging then started to laugh.**

'**-You seem very giddy this morning.' Justin said smiling.**

'**-I guess you can put it like that. Stu was online too and when Randy said that ''I'm your girl'' he asked me if were together. I said yes but I don't think he was very pleased.' I said.**

'**-His problem, not ours.' He said kissing me.**

_*****At the conference room*****_

'**-Can I get you something before you start the interview?' Justin asked.**

'**-A can of Pepsi would be nice. We're out of it.' I explained.**

'** back in 5.' He said and left. I entered the conference room but there was only Stu.**

'**-Morning. Where's Kelly?' I asked taking a sit an trying to find my notebook and a pen.**

'**-Morning. She will be here in max 10 minutes.' He explained.**

'**-Oh, ok.' I said shrugging.**

'**-So, you and Justin, huh?' he asked.**

'**-Yes. Is there something wrong?' **

'**-No. I was just surprised that you would go out with a ''pretty face'' like you used to call the guys like him in high school.' He said and caught me off guard.**

'**-Pardon me?' I asked pretending like I don't know what he's talking about.**

'**-You heard me Jess. Stop this act, is not working, well not with me. You are a poor liar.' He said.**

'**-Is this suppose to be funny?' I ask.**

'**-No. I just don't understand why do you keep lying about your past.' He said.**

'**-My past? You wanna talk about my past? Fine. What is there to talk about, let's see... Ohh, yes. I remember now. My supposed best friend became my bully. That's the best memory.' I said and then I realized that I just admitted that I am Jessica.**

'**-Ouch. Touché. So you admit that you are Jessica?' he asked.**

'**-I thought you already know who I am since you seem to know everything.' I say raising my tone.**

'**-I don't know everything. I always wondered what you wanted to tell me the day your mother died.'**

'**-Don't you dare bring my mom into this. You went too far.' I almost yelled.**

'**-Sorry.'**

'**-Well, apology not accepted.'**

'**-Does Justin know about our past?' He asked.**

'**-What past? We don't have a past. The day I met you was the worst day of my life. And yes he knows everything about me.' I said.**

'**-Well, we have lots to talk about. Why don't you join me for lunch?' he asked.**

'**-You got some nerve, you know. Why in the hell I would accept to have lunch with you?'**

'**-Well because you love me.' He said laughing.**

'**-That's the worse joke I heard lately. I will NEVER EVER go anywhere with you. You had your catch up now I hope I will never see you again.' I said and a few moments later Justin walked into the room.**

'**-Hey Stu. What's up?' he asked and handed me my Pepsi.**

'**-Hello. Well, I came with Kelly but she had to take a call.' He said.**

'**-Everything ok babe?' Justin asked smiling.**

'**-Uhuh.' I said taking another sip from my Pepsi. Justin chuckled.**

'**-What?' I asked.**

'**-You seem to like that Pepsi a lot.' He said laughing.**

'**-Well it's in my top 3.' I said smiling.**

'**-Top 3?'**

'**-Uhuh. I have tops for everything.' I said.**

'**-Really? So I'm assuming that Pepsi is in the like's top. What else it's there?' he asked.**

'**-You wannna know my top 3 of likes?'**

'**-Yeah. Why not. I'm curious.' He said laughing.**

'**-Well, Pepsi, my car and...Well... you.' I admitted shyly.**

'**-Really?' he asked smirking.**

'**-Uhuh.' I said, he leaned closer and kissed me passionaly. Stu's jaw dropped. 1 minute later Kelly arrived and we were pretty busy (you know what I mean: P).**

'**-Morning. I see that everybody seems loved up.' She said smiling.**

'**-Uhuh.' I said.**

'**-I think we're ok without you 2.' Kelly said pointing at Justin and Stu. I nodded.**

'**-Well, text me when you're done. I'll pick you up.' Justin said and kissed me.**

'**-Ok. Can you go to ASDA and buy some more Pepsi?' I asked.**

'**-Sure. Be nice.' He whispered.**

'**-Lol. Go.' I said laughing.**

**They left and we started the interview. Surprisingly Kelly was really nice during the interview. 1 hour and 20 minutes later the interview was done. I texted Justin to meet me in the parking lot. Since he had an interview at 5 we had only 2 hours to have lunch and chill. But let's hope for the best. Tomorrow I'll go shopping with the divas, that's gonna be a lot of fun. This day was so far so good.**

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

_*****Next day*****_

**It was almost 12 when I arrived in Trafalgar Square to meet up with the divas. 5 minutes later they all arrived except for Kelly who wasn't invited.**

'**-Since you're from here you will take us to the nicest stores.' Maryse said.**

'**-I thought Layla was English too.' I said.**

'**-I'm but I'm too lazy to think now.' She said.**

'**-Geee. First stop Harrods.' I said**

**We shopped for 2 hours then we had lunch in China Town after that we went shopping again.**

'**-Let's go to Victoria's Secret.' Melina suggested.**

'**-I don't know about that. I mean we've done plenty of shopping.' I said.**

'**-Come on. You need something nice for Justin.' Rosa said and the ladies started to laugh.**

'**-Trust me I have plenty of that at home.'; I said grinning.**

'**-Kinky.' Natalya said.**

'**-No, useful.' Nikki Bella said.**

'**-I'm with you on this one.' Beth said.**

'**-Well let's just go I mean we don't have anything to do today.' Brie added.**

'**-Ok. Just there then I have to go home.' I said.**

'**-Ok. We don't want Prince Charming to wait.' Maryse said.**

'**-Oh shut it.' I said.**

**We went to Victoria's Secret and I was the first one to buy some lingerie.**

'**-I thought you didn't needed anything.' Melina teased me.**

'**-Well this one is very nice.' I said and winked. The ladies started to laugh again.**

'**-Perv.' Layla said shaking her head.**

**After shopping I went home. Justin looked extremely bored.**

'**-Hey. Missed me?' I asked.**

'**-A lot. I'm bored.' He said.**

'**-Well if you're a good boy you might just have some action later.' I said and winked.**

'**-Really?' he asked smiling.**

'**-Yeah. Now let's have something to eat. I'm pretty hungry.' I said and went to the kitchen.**

**I made some curry chicken. Something that my mom taught me before she died.**

'**-Smells fantastic. What is it?' Justin asked entering the kitchen one hour later.**

'**-Chicken with curry.' I said.**

'**-You know I could get used to cooked meals. I mean when we're on the road we eat too many fast food.' He said.**

'**-Well I promise that whenever we'll see each other I'll cook for you.' I said.**

'**-I'm counting on that.' He said and winked.**

**We ate our dinner and talked about our day.**

'**-I have 2 more days here. What I'm gonna do after that?' Justin asked.**

'**-Well, you might have a huge phone bill.' I said laughing.**

'**-Good point not that I would mind talking to you on the phone everyday.' He said smiling.**

'**-Awww. How about you spent the next 2 days in bed so you won't miss me when you'll go back to the States.' I said and winked.**

'**-Really?' he asked full of hope.**

'**-Men.' I said shaking my head and laughing.**

'**-You're mean.' He said.**

'**-I was serious.' I said**

'**-Can we start now?' **

'**-Let's see...You've been a good boy so I don't see why not.' **

'**-Yay.' He said and took me in his arms and caried me to the bedroom.**

'**-Wait. I have a surprise.' I said and went to the bathroom to change into the outfit I bought from Victoria's Secrets. When I came to the room he looked stunned.**

'**-WOW. I don't think I'll be able to go back knowing what I'm leaving behind.'**

'**-We'll just have to make it extra-special.' I said and kissed him.**

_*****About 6 or 7 hours later*****_

'**-What did I do to deserve a girlfriend like you?' he asked.**

'**-You perv.' I said laughing.**

'**-I didn't meant the fact that you are very, very flexible.' He said laughing.**

'**-Ohhh.. I see.. Well maybe you're and an angel and this is your reward.' I said and winked.**

'**-Who's the perv now?' Justin said smirking.**

'**-You know it almost 3 am, we should get some sleep. I mean we still have tomorrow and the day after that.' I said grinning.**

'**-Ok. Night love.'**

'**-Night.' I said and instantly fell asleep in his arms. That's a first since I have Insomnia.**

_*****Next day*****_

**I woke up at 11 when my phone started to ring. It was Randy.**

'**-Somebody better be dying.' I greeted.**

'**-Good morning to you too.' Randy sarcastically said.**

'**-I'm not in the mood and what makes it soo good?' I asked.**

'**-Well we were wondering if you two knuckleheads wanna join me, John, Adam, Stephen, the twins, Maryse and Melina for lunch.'**

'**-Umm.. 1:30 sounds good to you?'**

'**-Yeah. What do you wanna have?'**

'**-Doesn't matter. I'll let you choose.'**

'**-Ok. I'll text you the address.'**

'**-Ok. Bye.' I said and hanged up.**

**I realized that Justin was already up. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, changed my clothes or should I say Justin's t-shirt. I went downstairs and I saw Justin making breakfast.**

'**-Morning.' I said and kissed him.**

'**-Morning babe. I'm making pancakes. Want some?'**

'**-Just one. Randy called and invited us to join them to lunch.' I said.**

'**-Ohh cool. Who else is going?'**

'**-Well Maryse, Melina, the twins, Adam, John and Stephen.' I said.**

'**-When?'**

'**-1:30. We have plenty of time.' I said taking a bite from the pancake.**

'**-Mmmm. I didn't know you can cook.' I said taking another bite.**

'**-There are plenty of things that you don't know. All good.' He said and winked.**

'**-Really?' Can't wait to find them out.' I said and kissed him passionately.**

'**-Let me turn off the stove.' He said laughing and followed me upstairs.**

_*****2 hours later*****_

'**-We should get dressed and go. We're already a bit behind the schedule.' Justin said Smiling.**

'**-Really? Well they have to wait a bit.' I said and kissed him then got up and went to get dressed. 20 Minutes later I was going downstairs,changed clothes, hair & make up done. I was wearing a red dress that was making me look ridiculously young.**

'**-You look amazing.' Justin said and kissed me.**

'**-You're not too bad yourself.' I said and we left the house**

_*****15 minutes later*****_

**We arrived at Quake (the restaurant).**

'**-Sorry for being late.' I apologiazied and took a place next to Maryse and Justin took the sit next to me.**

'**-I can only imagine why you're late.' Adam said and winked.**

'**-Men.' I said along side with the twins.**

'**-Do you share the same brain?' Adam asked.**

'**-We might share it but hey at least we have some unlike you.' Nikki said and sent everybody into a fit of laughter.**

'**-Children behave.' John said.**

'**-Oh ssshhh John.' Brie said.**

'**-Man I think we're on enemy teritory.' Randy said.**

'**-Tais toi Randy. (Shut up-in French)' Maryse said and being the only one that was speaking french I said to Maryse:**

'**-Je pense qu'il n'a compris ce que tu a dis.'(I think he didn't understood what you said)**

'**-What are you two saying there?' Stephen asked.**

'**-You speak French?' Justin asked.**

'**-French, Spanish, Italian, German and a bit of Sweedish.' I said.**

'**-She's too smart for your own good.' John said to Justin.**

'**-Have I forgot to mention that I can kill someone with my bare hands?' I asked sweetly John. He looked scared and the others started to laugh.**

'**-That's what I thought.' I said.**

'**-Can we talk about something else?' Nikki asked.**

'**-Sure thing. What are you doing tomorrow?'**

'**-Well nothing much. We have some interviews in the morning and after that we're free till Sunday morning when we're going back to the States.' Melina said.**

'**-Hmm.. What about we have a drinking/playing games session at my house?' I said.**

'**-You sure?' Adam asked.**

'**-Of course I am.'**

'**-Then we're in.' Stephen said.**

'**-Till then can you behave so I can have my lunch in peace?' Stephen asked.**

'**-Man he's scary.' I said.**

**Everybody laughed.**


	7. Chapter 7

_*****Next day*****_

**Justin and I woke up at 12. Our friends were supposed to come at 3. So we had some time to organize everything. I turned on my laptop and went to Twitter and tweeted: **_**'No more interviews till Wednesday. Staying with the boyfriend and some friends.**_**'**

**I saw a tweet from the twins:**_** 'Can't wait to see you two. Besos.'**_

**I replied: **_**'Get ready for a crazy day. Tell the others to prepare.'**_

'_**What are you talking about?' **_**Maryse asked.**

'_**Wait and see. I'll get you drunk in no time.' **_**I replied.**

'_**Ok. Bisoux' **_

**I logged of Twitter and went to the store to buy snacks & drinks. Soon it was 4 and the mini-party was on full blast. The twins were a bit drunk but in half of hour they will be hammered. We were playing truth or dare. I was the next on the line.**

'**-So truth or dare?' Randy asked.**

'**-Truth.'**

'**-Is it true that you and Wade have a past?' he asked and my jaw dropped.**

'**-Well, we were classmates in high school and a while we were friends but that's about it. Who told you?'**

'**-He was bragging in the locker room that he slept with you.' I was stunned.**

'**-He wished.' I said.**

**I can't believe that Stu would do such a low thing. I was very upset.**

'**-Don't worry we didn't believed him.' Stephen said.**

'**-Glad you didn't. I can't believe he would say something like that. He must really hate me.'**

**We kept paying and partying and soon I forgot about Stu. It was passed 2 am when they left. I got sad that they were leaving in less than 12 hours. I called them cabs and promise that I would see them at the airport.**

**Justin and I went to our room and made sure that we will never forget this night. We went to sleep at around 5. We woke up at 10:30. Their plane was leaving at 1 so we had to make sure we'll be there on time. It was so hard to see him packing. I was falling for him fast and hard, hell I even got teary. Justin saw me and hugged me.**

'**-Don't cry babe. I promise to call you every day and to come and see you soon.'**

'**-I know you will but I can't help it.' I said wiping a tear.**

**He hugged me tighter then kissed me. **

_*****At the airport*****_

**There were a couple of minutes till the airplane would take off. I bided my goodbyes and then kissed Justin. I couldn't take it anymore; I was on the edge of a breakdown. I could swear that I saw Stu smirking and then smiling but I just ignored him.**

**I went home, took a cold shower when I came back to the bedroom I saw that Justin forgot one of his shirts. I've put that on me and went to the kitchen to take some Pepsi from the fridge.**

'**-How the hell I survived alone in this house?' I asked myself.**

**I kept pacing around the house for an hour then I went to the bedroom and took a nap. Later the night Justin called.**

'**-Hi babe.' He said.**

'**-Hi.'**

'**-I woke you up, didn't I?'**

'**-No. I woke up way before you called but I'm still sleepy.'**

'**-Want me to let you go back to sleep?'**

'**-Good Lord no. How was the trip?'**

'**-Boring. Stu kept nagging me.'**

'**-Really? What about?'**

'**-His relationship with Kelly then started to talk about you but Kelly made him shut up.'**

'**-Oh ok. What's the time there?'**

'**-It's 8 am.'**

'**-So practically when I go to sleep you wake up?'**

'**-Apparently.'**

'**-That sucks. What plans you have for the day?'**

'**-Well I have to go and train and then it's Monday night RAW.'**

'**-I guess I better start watching again.' I said laughing.**

'**-Really?'**

'**-Well, I gotta see your sexy ass.' I said still laughing.**

'**-Thanks.' He said and I know that he blushed.**

'**-You just blushed like a school girl, didn't you?'**

'**-Maybe.'**

'**-You did. You are adorable.'**

'**-Stop making me blush.' He said laughing.**

'**-Ok.' I said.**

'**-Babe, I gotta go, Heath just arrived. Take care and will talk later, ok?'**

'**-Ok babe.' I said and hanged up.**

**We were talking on the phone every day and our phone bills kept getting bigger and bigger and bigger and once per month we would meet up. My boss kept giving me the hardest interviews and 1 year later she asked me to come to her office as soon as possible. I went to her office a bit unsure, not knowing what to expect.**

'**-Have a sit Leigh.'**

'**-Thanks. So what's up?'**

'**-Well, there's a job in New York and I proposed to the CEO to hire you.'**

'**-Umm.. Why don't you go?'**

'**-Because my life is here, here's my family and plus you'd be the best vice-president of OK Magazine.'**

'**-I don't know what to say.'**

'**-Well say yes because he agreed to hire you.'**

'**-Oh My Goodness. I'll go even though it will be hard to sell my house. I love that place.'**

'**-You don't have to sell it. I can take care of it so you can have an excuse to come back to London at least once at 6 months.' Joanne said.**

'**-You're the best Joanne. Now all I have to do is surprise Justin.'**

_*****3 days later*****_

**I was on a plane to New York. After I've put everything in order I realized that Justin didn't called me for 2 days. That's really weird. I guess he's busy and he might not have time so I decided to go on a plane to Tampa, Florida and surprise him. I had the key from his house so I unlocked the door and went downstairs. When I was climbing the stairs I heard some noise coming from the bedroom. I went and slowly opened the door. Justin was having sex with Kelly. My vision got blury and I started to cry silently, I let a sight and left. I stopped for a moment on the front door. I wasn't sure what to do I mean I left my life from London so I can be with him and he's cheating on me with his best friend's girlfriend? I don't know how much I've stayed there but soon I saw Stu approaching.**

'**-Hello Jessica. What a nice surprise.' He greeted me.**

'**-Not in the mood. Just one question, are you still with Kelly?'**

'**-Yes, why jealous?' he asked smirking.**

'**-I don't think you're gonna like this. Just go to Justin's bedroom.' I said and he looked at me unsure.**

'**-Go, I wouldn't want you to miss the show.' I said and left.**

**A couple of days later Maryse called me.**

'**-Hi. What's up?' I asked.**

'**-What happened between you and Justin? He looks really bad and he has a black eye too.'**

'**-I found him in bed with Kelly and when I left the house Wade was coming and probably he caught him too.'**

'**-What a jerk. I never thought he would be capable of something like that.'**

'**-Neither do I. He didn't even notice me walking into the room.' I said and I was on the edge of crying.**

'**-Sorry to hear all of this honey especially after you moved from UK to US.'**

'**-Yeah, I'll survive. I have to thank Wade for punching him. I think if I wouldn't have walked out I would've killed them.'**

'**-I believe you. So I'll be in NY in a couple of days, wanna have a girls day?'**

'**-Sure. Text me.'**

'**-I'll let you go. Try not to think at him.'**

'**-Ok. I will.' I said.**

'**-Take care hun.'**

'**-You too. Bye.' I hanged up and logged on Twitter and tweeted: **_**'Pretty happy with my new job. Thank God that true friends still exists.'**_

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

_*****9 months later*****_

**I was about to go with Maryse to the cinema when my house phone started to ring.**

**'-I'll be back in one sec.' I said to Maryse.**

**'-Take your time.' She said .**

**I picked up the phone and said:**

**'-Hello, this is Leigh Filan what can I do for you?'**

**'-Hi Leigh. It's Joanne.'**

**'-Oh my God. Joanne, How are you?'**

**'-I'm ok, well I'm pregnant.' she said giggling with excitement.**

**'-That's amazing. How far along?'**

**'-About 5 weeks. What have you been doing lately?'**

**'-Working, working and ummm working.' I said and she started to laugh.**

**'-Well don't blame you. Men are pigs.'**

**'-Yeah.' I said thinking at Justin.**

**'-Well give me a call tomorrow now I gotta take off.'**

**'-Sure thing. I'm about to go to a movie with Maryse and after that we're planning on getting drunk.'**

**'-Sounds like fun. Talk to you tomorrow, right?'**

**'-Yeah. Take care.' I said and hanged up.**

**I went outside and saw Maryse waiting me in the car.**

**'-Sorry. It was Joanne, she's pregnant and I'm the godmother apparently.' I said.**

**'-Awww that's cool. What do you wanna watch?'**

**'-A comedy. I need a good laugh.' I said smiling.**

**We went and saw "Johnny English-The Return" .It was hilarious.**

**'-My cheeks are sore.' Maryse said.**

**'-Wanna cancel the "getting drunk" part of the evening?'**

**'-Hell no. Let's go to "Jack The Reaper".**

**'-Nice name.' I said laughing.**

**'-Ohh shhhssstt. It's the best place in New York.'**

**'-Ok. I believe you.'**

**We went to the bar that Maryse suggested and in 2 hours we were hammered. So hammered that we couldn't even remember our names. Luckily the owner was Miz's friend and he called him to get Maryse and me out of the bar because we were planning on having a strip competition.**

**'-.' Maryse slurred.**

**'-Let's go home babe.' Mike said.**

**'-No. I wanna stay with Leigh.' she said pulling me into a huge hug.**

**'-I can't breathe.' I said chocking.**

**'-Come on babe. You're gonna kill Leigh.' Mike tried to get Maryse off me. I wasn't in a better state but at least I wasn't acting out.**

**Stu drove Mike to the bar because he knew that when Maryse is getting drunk he needs someone to come with him. And when Stu saw that Mike isn't coming back to the car, he went into the bar and saw Maryse on top of me and me looking like I was about to have a stroke.**

**'-Maryse let Jess to come with me and you'll see her tomorrow.' Stu pleaded.**

**'-Why would she go with you when she doesn't like you?' Maryse asked and Mike was pretty much fed up with her behavior.**

**'-Go home Mar, I'll see you tomorrow.' I said.**

**'-Ok but if he kills you?' Maryse asked and we started to laugh.**

**'-I highly doubt that's gonna happen.' I said trying to get up but being so drunk I was about to fall luckily Stu took me into his arms right before touching the ground.**

**'-I love you Leigh.' Maryse yelled and the bar went quiet. Stu and Mike started to laugh I just turned all red.**

_*****At my apartment*****_

**'-Here we go.' Stu said placing me on the bed and I acted like I was asleep, I really didn't want to deal with him right now.**

**He took a sit onto the chair that was placed next to the bed and I could tell that he was looking at me.**

**'-You'll never know how sorry I am for hurting you, I'll never forgive myself for what I've done to you and I can see that you're better off without me. It hurts because I love you so much but you don't need someone like me.' Stu said and tears started to fall into my eyes. **

**I couldn't understand why he thinks that I'm better off without him. He said that he loves me, funny way of showing that. I closed my eyes and 1 minute later I was asleep.**

_*****Next morning*****_

**I've woke up at around 11 and I sensed a smell of bacon and eggs. I went to the bathroom and then followed the smell.**

**'-Good Morning.' Stu greeted me smiling.**

**'-What's so good about it?'**

**'-Hangover?' he asked.**

**'-Major. I'll never ever go out with Frenchie. I have bruises on my back, did she tried to kill me?'**

**'-You don't remember?'**

**'-No. I have no idea what happened and how come that you're here.'**

**He started to tell me what happened the previous night and when he finished my cheeks were sore from so much laughter.**

**'-So she yelled: "I love you" in the bar?' I asked incredulously.**

**'-Yes and the bar went silent.' Stu said chuckling. I took my phone from the counter and texted Maryse:**

_**"I love you too Frenchie"**_

**I smirked and looked at Stu then said:**

**'-Thank you for last night.'**

**'-Anytime.' He said and my cell started to ring. It was a text from Maryse.**

"What?"

**"Ask Mike" I texted back and told Stu what she replied. He just shook his head.**

**"Are you dead or you just turned all read and speechless." I texted Maryse.**

"Both. Can we have lunch at 1:30?"

**"Only if you promise to behave."**

"I always behave. Then it's a date."

**"Frenchie I'm not going on a date with you. LOL."**

"Very funny. You know what I mean. Did Stuart behaved?"

**"Yes. I'll tell you more over lunch. Take care bitch."**

"You too whore."

**'-Apparently I have a date for lunch.' I said taking a bite from my breakfast.**

**'-You girls are gonna make Mike go crazy.' My face just lighten up.**

**'-I just gave you an idea didn't I?.' he added shaking his head.**

**'-Maybe. Now how are doing our Dumb and Dumber?'**

**'-Pardon me...'**

**'-Oh sorry I mean Kelly and Justin.' I said**

**'-Ohhh, I don't know. They are both in Smackdown now so I really don't know. I saw them at the last pay-per view but I didn't payed to much attention.'**

**'-I see... Well the hell is waiting for them anyway so I don't really care I was just curious to see if their "relationship" is still working.' I said and Stu started to laugh.**

**'-I wouldn't call shagging a relationship.' Stu said and it was my turn to laugh.**

**'-It's good to see you laughing.' he added.**

**'-Don't you think you're off the hook, Mister.'**

**'-I wasn't. I was just stating my thoughts exactly.'**

**'-I don't know why but I actually believe you this time.' I said and Stu chuckled.**

**'-Must be my charm.' he said.**

**'-Don't get cocky with me Bennett, it's not working.' I said and he started to laugh.**

**'-Working what?'**

**'-Don't act like you don't know. You used to get cocky around every girl and they would just fall at your feet.'**

**'-You're not every girl.' he stated and looked into my eyes. I knew I shouldn't look into his eyes because my feet won't listen to me after that but I just couldn't help it. **

**He leaned closer and inches were keeping us apart. I leaned even closer and kissed him, the moment my lips touched his a wave of shock went through my body. He deepened the kiss and I pulled him closer to my body. We kept kissing for a couple of minutes but our cells started to ring at the same time and we both groaned before taking the calls. After we finished the conversations we kept staring at each other and an awkward silence was filling the room.**

**'-So...' he started but I cut him off.**

**'-This shouldn't have happened. I mean we both just ended some nasty relationships and I think this is way too soon. Well at least for me.'**

**'-You're right. So friends from now on?'**

**'-With one condition. Don't you ever do to me what you've done in high school.' I said chuckling.**

**'-Deal. I'll let you get ready for your date' he said and I started to laugh.**

**'-Ok. I'll tell you how it went later.'**

**'-Definitely. Take care doll.'**

**'-You too.' I said and he left. **

**I started to get ready for lunch when I've remembered that I have to call Joanne.**

**'-Hi Joanne.'**

**'-Hello. How was your night?' she asked.**

**I started to tell her about my night but I didn't told her that Stu and I kissed.**

**'-You two are insane.' She said.**

**'-I know. We meet up for lunch to discus.'**

**'-I bet. Now I wanted to ask you something.'**

**'-What is it?'**

**'-I want you to be the godmother of the baby.'**

**'-Wow. Are you sure about this? I mean you know that I'm pretty crazy, right?' I said and she started to laugh.**

**'-Yes I'm sure and you're not crazy, you're just reverting to a child sometimes.'**

**'-Ok then I guess the little one has a godmother.' I said smiling.**

**'-When you can come to London?'**

**'-I'll be there next weekend. I need to sort some things and to visit my parents grave in Preston.'**

**'-Ok then I'll see ya next week. But till then you have to call me to tell me about your date.' she said laughing.**

**'-Speaking of my date I need to get ready. Take care hon.'**

**'-You too.' She said and I hanged up. I went to get ready for lunch. It was already almost 1.**


	9. Chapter 9

**'-Hey Frenchie.' I said.**

**'-Why are you yelling?' she asked.**

**'-Still hangover?' I asked smirking.**

**'-Yeah. I need a drink.' she said.**

**'-Me too.' I said and we both ordered some orange juice because we needed to be sober.**

**'-So about last night.' she started but I cut her off.**

**'-Don't worry, you were drunk. It was harmless fun even though I have some nasty bruises.'**

**'-Sorry about that.' she said.**

**'-I'll survive. Stu thinks that we'll drive Mike crazy one day.'**

**'-Not that would be far from the truth.' she said laughing. **

**'-That gave me an idea.' I said and her face lighten up. I started to tell her about the idea I had and she agreed. Basically someone would sent a picture to Mike and to some superstars that are our close friends with the 2 of us kissing. It was good fun but weird.**

**'-Thank you.' I said to the guy who helped us. He took the picture and sent it to Mike and to the superstars. His only request was if he could keep the picture. LOL.**

**'-100 bucks that Mike calls in the next 2 minutes.' Maryse said and her phone started to ring. She answered the call and she just said:**

**'-I'm busy Mike. Call you later.' and hanged up.**

**'-You are mean.' I said and she started to laugh. It was my phone's turn to ring this time.**

**'-Hello.' I said taking the call.**

**'-That was brilliant. Mike is furious.' Stu said.**

**'-I assume that most of the lads liked the picture.'**

**'-I know I did.' he said and I started to laugh.**

**'-Well, I'll talk to you later. Need to talk with my love.' I said and it was his turn to laugh.**

**'-Ok doll. No more pranks on Mike because he might go crazy.'**

**'-Got it. Take care' I said and hanged up.**

**'-Was that Stuart?'**

**'-Yeah.' I said.**

**'-Did he behaved last night? Because if he didn't I'm gonna kill him.' Maryse stated looking very serious.**

**'-He behaved no need to do that.' I said and looked away.**

**'-What are you hiding from me?' she asked tapping her fingers on the glass.**

**'-Nothing. Why did you said that?'**

**'-Leigh, I know when you're lying and you just lied. So what are you hiding?'**

**'-Ummm... We kinda kissed this morning.' I said and she looked at me like I was crazy.**

**'-Kissed like for a sec or kissed like the end of the world was coming?' she said and I knew what she meant.**

**'-Second.'**

**'-You crazy or what? I mean you hated his guts.'**

**'-Yeah but don't forget that he was my friend for a long time ago plus my ex cheated on me with his ex. That kinda brought us closer. I mean I told him that was a mistake and we should be only friends.'**

**'-You slut. And he believed you?'**

**'-I don't know but I hope so. Last night when he put me to bed, he sat down and confessed that he loves me what he didn't knew was that I was awake and I heard everything.' I said and Maryse looked like a bomb hit her.**

**'-What?' was all she could muster.**

**I started to tell everything from the moment when we left the club and after I finished she looked like I just told her that I joined the circus.**

**'-What are you gonna do about this?' she managed to ask me.**

**'-I have no idea.'**

**'-Do you love him?'**

**'-I did now I don't know. I've hated him for so many years, I don't think you can erase that.'**

**'-But you can't erase the love either.'**

**'-Thanks genius for confusing me even more.'**

**'-Hey I'm just trying to help you.'**

**'-I know. Sorry. What do you think I should do?'**

**'-I might don't know many things about love but I think you should do what your heart tells you.'**

**'-I did last time and look where I'm standing now.'**

**'-Yeah but to find true love you have to go through pain. I went through that and I know what I'm saying.'**

**'-I need to think this through and wait for him to actually do something.' I said and Maryse started to laugh.**

**'-What's so funny?'**

**'-You. No offence but if you wait for that there's a pretty good chance to die waiting.'**

**'-Girl you are weird.'**

**'-No I'm just Canadian.'**

**'-My thoughts exactly.' I said. We chatted for another half of hour and then I went back home. I had to get ready for an interview I had the following morning.**


	10. Chapter 10

A few months have passed and Stu never brought up that kiss. Maryse keeps teasing me constantly about it but I survived so far. Now I was on my way back home when I saw at local shop a magazine that caught my eye. It was WWE's official magazine. On the cover was Justin with Kelly. Apparently they got married the previous week. That's weird, Maryse, Mike or Wade didn't mentioned anything about that.

When I got home I phoned Maryse:

'-Why didn't you told me?'

'-Tell you about what?'

'-Don't act like you don't know. The wedding.'

'-I didn't want you to get upset.'

'-I'm upset that you didn't told me. It's not like I would've crashed the wedding.' I said and there was a long pause.

'-Mar? Please tell me that you didn't thought that I would've crashed it.'

'-Well, that crossed my mind.'

'-Hey I'm crazy but not that crazy.' I defended myself.

'-Anyway, let's talk about something else. When you're going to England?'

'-In 3 weeks. Joanne is suppose to give birth to her son in a month and I wanna spend some time with her before and after. Plus I need to run some errands.'

'-That's nice. I will see you before you go though, right?'

'-Of course. Just tell me when you have some days off so I can come to visit you.'

'-I think I get some free time in 2 weeks. I'll tell you more next week.'

'-Ok. How's Mike?'

'-He's out with Alex and one of their friend. He doesn't misses you though.' Maryse said laughing.

'-Don't blame him. I'm terrible.' I said laughing.

'-No, we're terrible together.' Maryse said.

'-Agree.'

'-Have you talked to Stuart?'

'-He called me a few weeks ago but our conversation was pretty short and not very memorable.'

'-So you 2 haven't talked about that kiss?'

'-No, and I don't think we'll ever talk about that. I mean I did told him it was a mistake.'

'-True. Do you regret saying that?'

'-Don't know. Maybe a bit.'

'-That sounded more like a yes.' she said chuckling.

'-No, it didn't.' I said.

'-Yes it did. I think Mike is home.'

'-Send him my regards and we'll talk soon.'

'-Ok. A bientôt.' (Later-in French.)

I hanged up and went to take a bath. 1 hour later I was sitting on the bed and thinking how things changed. My ex got married with Stu's ex. Stu being my former best friend from high school and my secret crush from back then. And top of that I moved from London to New York. How twisted and complicated life turned out to be. While I was lost in my thoughts my house phone started to ring.

'-Hello.' I said.

'-Hi. It's Stu.'

'-Oh hey. How are you?'

'-Good, I guess.'

'-You guess? What kind of an answer is that?' I asked chuckling.

'-I don't know actually. Complicated.'

'-You tell me. I saw an interesting magazine today.' I said.

'-Really? What magazine?'

'-The WWE magazine.'

'-Ohhh, that one.'

'-I'm assuming that you knew about the wedding.'

'-Found out the day of the wedding. That wedding was a very well kept secret.'

'-I see. Maryse thought that if I would've found out about the wedding on time I would've crashed it.'

'-Maybe we should've done that. I mean they would've deserved that.'

'-True. How's life?'

'-Not complaining. Working most of the time and when I have some time off I'm sleeping.'

'-Still suffering of Insomnia?'

'-Yeah. You?'

'-Sometimes.'

'-What about you? How's your life?'

'-I love my job so I guess it's ok. Plus I will be a godmother to a boy in a month so I guess it's more than ok.'

'-That's nice. Going back to England?'

'-In 3 weeks but before that I have to visit Frenchie and Mike.'

'-You 2 will drive insane Mike.' He said laughing.

'-I think he's getting used with us and our devious plans.'

'-I don't think he has a choice.'

'-I resent that.'

'-Anyway, I was wondering if you have some time for me. I'll be in New York next week.'

'-Really? Of course I have and if I don't I'll make some.'

-I'll send you the details in a few days because I don't know much at the moment.'

'-Sure.'

***8 days later***

Today I'm meeting up with Stu. I haven't told Maryse about our meeting because she will over react.

'-Leigh, Mr. Williams wants to see you in his office.'

30 minutes later I was cleaning my desk. I just got fired because apparently I'm not doing my job. Just great.

I went home and took a hot bath. I needed some time to think. Losing my job wasn't part of my plan but I wasn't going to tell anyone about it, not even to Maryse or Joanne.

I started to get ready for my meeting with Stu when my cell started to ring. It was Joanne.

'-Hey.' I said.

'-Why did you got fired?' she asked.

'-How did you know?'

'-Williams called.'

'-He said that I'm not doing my job well and he doesn't needs someone like me around him.'

'-That's nonsense. You are the ultimate pro.'

'-Too bad he doesn't sees it that way. How are you 2 feeling?'

'-We're ok. Excited to see you in 2 weeks.'

'-That's good. Don't stress out and take care of you.'

'-Ok. What are you gonna do about your job?'

'-Don't know. I will take a break. I mean I've been working for years and a break is needed and I'll see after that. Plus I have enough money to live a good life.'

'-Who are you and what have you done with Leigh the workaholic?'

'-Very funny. I just need a break.'

'-Ok darling. You know that you can always came back to England to your old job, right?'

'-I know and I'm grateful for that but I need some time to think first.'

'-You know better. Take care and we'll talk.'

'-Ok, you too.'

2 hours later I was at a small cafe waiting for Stu.

'-Sorry for being late. The traffic is terrible.'

'-It's ok. So what are you actually doing here?'

'-Doing some promos and interviews for Summer Slam.'

'-Is that the next Pay per view?'

'-Yes. It's next Sunday and I'm hoping that you're coming.'

'-I think I just might but I won't be there as journalist. I wanna enjoy it.' I said not wanting to tell him about my job actually the lack of it.

'-That's great. I'll make sure you get a VIP pass.'

'-There's no need.'

'-Nonsense.' he cut me off.

'-Fine, have it your way then.'

We talked for another hour and then I said:

'-I'll see you next week.'

'-I'm counting on that.'

'-Bye Stu.'

'-Bye Jess.'

'-You know I hate my old name so start calling me Leigh.'

'-Can't do that.'

'-Same old Stu. Take care.' I said and went back to my apartment. For the first time in a long time I didn't had anything to do. So what was I suppose to do now? Watch TV? Stay all day indoors? Neah, go sightseeing. And that's what I'll do starting tomorrow morning.


End file.
